


A Home for Us

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Down and Out Draco Malfoy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy-centric, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Pining, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Narcissa and Draco need a place to stay. Hermione and Harry want to help.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: femslash100100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100100 over on Dreamwidth. I'm working my way through the zeroes prompt table.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

**Awakening**

The first time Hermione saw Narcissa Malfoy after the war she was shopping for a birthday present for Neville in a questionable bookshop that straddled the line between Diagon and Knockturn, between light and dark. 

Neville wanted a Herbology text on a flower with a questionable reputation.

The aisles were cramped, dusty. The single window in the shop was tarred over by muck. 

Hermione turned a corner and ran right into another woman. Hermione couldn’t muffle her gasp. 

Narcissa looked annoyed, then resentful. “Granger.”

Something stirred in Hermione, an awakening. Narcissa was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

**Heartbreak**

Hermione examined Narcissa. She was a tall woman, a proud woman. She looked hungry, exhausted. She looked like she needed a soft blanket and a warm cup of tea. Then Hermione spotted her nametag. 

“You - _work here_?”

Narcissa’s frown turned into a scowl. She looked like her son in that moment. “My choice in employment is none of your concern.” She raised her chin, stared down her nose at Hermione. “How may I help you?”

The despair Hermione saw in Narcissa’s eyes broke her heart. Then she remembered. “You lost the Manor.”

“Yes.” Fury made Narcissa’s mouth tremble. 

**Surprise**

“I want to help you,” Hermione said. 

Narcissa stared at her in surprise. “Why?”

“Because you and Draco helped Harry. I would be dead if Draco hadn’t lied to Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“My sister _is_ dead.”

Hermione cocked her head. “Are you saying she didn’t deserve it?”

Narcissa let out a breath. “It’s better that she is no longer with us.”

 _Yes, I have the scars on my body to prove it_ , Hermione thought. 

“How do you want to help?” Narcissa forced herself to ask the question. 

“Any way I can. I work at the Ministry now.”

**Secrets**

Narcissa’ face shuttered. “No, thank you,” she said stiffly. She left Hermione standing alone in the aisle. 

Hermione rushed to follow but Narcissa slipped through a locked employee door. “Damn,” she muttered. Only a lovely lilac scent remained from Narcissa’s presence. 

Hermione bought the book for Neville and left. 

Outside the day was chilled. She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. She hesitated on the pavement, unsure. It was obvious Narcissa had secrets; Hermione wanted to find out those secrets. 

Hermione walked past a damp alley and spotted Narcissa leaving from a side door. She followed the older woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Goals**

Narcissa didn’t take her far. They ended up at a flat above an awful-smelling apothecary. They were still in Knockturn.

“Mrs Malfoy,” Hermione said before Narcissa could ascend the creaky exterior stairs.

Narcissa looked at her like she was shit on the bottom of her shoe. “You followed me.”

“Yes, I’m sorry, but I truly want to help.”

“I don’t need the Ministry meddling in my business!”

“Oh,” Hermione said, finally understanding. “I wouldn’t involve the Ministry. This purely relates to my own goals.”

Narcissa rolled her eyes. “You’re not going to leave me alone, are you?”

“I’m afraid not.”

**Mirror**

“Come along then,” Narcissa said, voice a soft growl. 

They ascended to her flat. Inside it smelled of onions, tea, and sage. Draco was reading by the single window.

Draco stood. “Mother?”

“Don’t ask me - ask _her_.” Narcissa went to the mirror hanging by the battered door. She removed her nametag, fixed her hair. Their eyes met in the mirror, and Hermione realised she was staring at the older woman. 

_You’re just so beautiful_ , Hermione wanted to say. She had known she fancied women for a while now but staring at Narcissa felt like a revelation. 

**Lessons**

Draco sneered. “What do _you_ want?”

“I want to help - with anything. Tell me what you need and I will do my best to get it.”

“We want you to leave,” Narcissa said. 

Hermione bit her lip. She knew she still had lessons to learn - perhaps it was best not to meddle in other people’s business; but she refused to turn her back when Narcissa and Draco were so obviously in need of help. 

“Do you need money?” Hermione said frankly.

Narcissa went pale; Draco turned red. “How dare you,” he hissed.

“I don’t mean to be rude.”

**Regret**

Draco shook. “How dare you come into our home and call us poor.”

“I regret my words,” Hermione said. “What resources do you need?”

“Draco needs help securing a job.”

“Mother!”

Narcissa, still pale, looked resigned. “I’m forced to work more than one job at the moment. It would be helpful if you could secure him employment.”

“I don’t want her help! I want to find a job on my own!”

Narcissa gave her son a quick, scathing look. “The truth is I’m exhausted, and our pride will not feed us.” 

“Fine,” Draco said, “but I don’t want Potter involved.”

**Discover**

“Why not?” Hermione asked carefully. “Harry wants to help just as much as I do. He’s … mentioned you a few times.”

Draco turned an unflattering maroon. “I - I couldn’t _stand_ it if he was involved.” He averted his face, his arms crossed. Hermione watched him for a moment. There was something terribly vulnerable about his expression. She discovered new sympathy for him.

“I won’t speak to Harry about your employment, but I will talk to him about your situation.”

Draco walked out of the room. Narcissa looked almost apologetic. “My son has always been a touch dramatic.”

**Selfish**

“Yes, I remember.” Hermione smiled a little. 

Narcissa moved closer. She still smelled like lovely lilacs. “It might make me a selfish mother, but I want you to speak to Potter about everything. Sod my son’s objections.”

It took Hermione a moment to accept that Narcissa had just said _sod_ in front of her. 

“I find your actions today irritating and foolish; but I would be an idiot if I passed up the opportunity to let the Ministry’s golden girl help my family.” She raised her chin, her voice dripping with dislike. “I apologise for my early behaviour.”


End file.
